Challenge All Nations
by Kenpachi Zoro
Summary: This is an idea I have for a fic I'm hoping someone can pick it up. It's a crossover of One piece,Naruto,Hunter x Hunter,FMA Brotherhood,Akame ga kill,Rwby and Avatar the last airbender or Legend of Korra.


All Nations.

This is an idea I have for a fanfic called all nations. It's a crossover fanfiction of One piece,Naruto,Hunter x Hunter,FMA:Brotherhood,Akame ga kill,Rwby and Avatar:The last airbender or Legend of Korra. The main focus of the story will not be on some the main characters in canon. All of there worlds will either be connected by portals or by all of the world's merging into one. So I'll be putting rules for each world starting with One piece all the way to Avatar.

In one piece the story will start at pre time-skip at whatever point you desire as long as Sengoku is still the fleet admiral its fine.

Most of the main characters will not exist because I feel like it'd make a better story. So Luffy, Zoro,Chopper,Brook and Ussop can not exist. Nami you can have exist if you want but if she does she'll probably still be working for Arlong and if she doesn't Bellemere would still be alive. Sanji can still exist due to the fact that even without to strawhat pirate he is still important to the world due to Germa 66. Robin can exist due to how relavant she is in the world because she can read ponoglyphs. And Jinbei can exist because he's a Shichibukai.

The main characters from the One piece side should be the admirals more specifically Sengoku as he tries to make peace with other nations. But the focus shouldn't be all on them there should be some chapters on the cp9 as they gather info on other worlds. There also should be some dedicated to Shichibukai like Crocodile and Doflamingo making allies with criminals of other worlds. And some chapters around the Yonko like Whitebeard and Big mom gaining territories.

Now onto the Naruto world Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura can't exist and Obito has to have died when the boulder fell on him. A little bit due to it'd be great for the story and a lot due to most of the stories with naruto in it he's either a unstoppable god or a powerful emo. Sasuke stories tend to be about him looking for redemption and those stories are pretty good but I just feel like the story will do better without him. And Sakura I just don't like Sakura. The reason I want obito to have died when the boulder fell on him is because I don't want the story to take the god route and if obito survives it will end up taking the god route.

Now the main focus of the story should be on the kage Minato,Ay,Mei terumi and ohnoki negotiating with other world leaders in order to keep the peace. Some chapters should be on Kakashi and some root members trying to gain info on other worlds. Some chapters should be on the rest of the konaha 11 going on missions in other worlds as a way to build up trust. Another focus should be on the people who would have been in the akatsuki had Obito survived taking jobs or sacrificing people or going to other worlds. Also everyone who died in the nine tails attack is alive due to Kushina never having Naruto also Kushina should travel around. And the uchiha weren't planning on overthrowing the leaf due to them not being isolated from the rest of the village due to the nine tails attack never happening. Also because Obito died the akatsuki not the akatsuki made up of rogue ninja but the akatsuki the group Yahiko founded will still be around and as a result of Obito not killing all the akatsuki members when they were going to save yahiko they all survived including Yahiko and currently Yahiko is the leader of the hidden rain.

Now Hunter x Hunter so this is going to be short Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio can exist and it takes place at any time between the beginning and the chimera ant arc.

Now Akame ga kill everyone gets to exist and the start of the story will be when Esdeath gathers the Jeagers. Esdeath and the Jeagers and Wild Hunt will be the main focus as they are present during negotiations due to honest not wanting to die by the hands of people who are far more powerful than him. Night raid should also have focus on them and will send some of they're members to find allies in order to take down the empire.

Next is FullMetal Alchemist have it start near the beginning or around the middle. Have the focus be on Envy,Wrath,Lust and Pride as Envy,Lust and Pride gather info while Wrath focuses on Deplomacy. Though I do feel like You should add a few story arcs focusing on Edd and Al.

Rwby it'll start at the beginning of the series. And this show gets to keep all of its characters due to it having a limited cast due to it being fairly new. The main focus at the start will be Cinder and her group gathering allies from other worlds.

Last but not least is the Avatar world. Now the timeframe of this world is much more negotiable due to it having great starting points all around. For example you could start at the beginning of the first avatar series and let us see how Ozai handle's multiple worlds each having a stronger military the fire nation. Or start at the end of the first series and show us Aang and zuko dealing with political problems that'll come with new worlds and cultures or start at the space between The last airbender and the Legend of Korra and do the same but with Aang,Katara,Toph and Zuko dealing with being parents. Or you can start at the beginning of Legend of Korra and incorporate this into the cannon story or start at the end of the series and let us see how she handle's the probems of other worlds.


End file.
